Yami no Yume
by Dark Twilight of Endus
Summary: Some poeple say dreams can become so real, they affect you in ways you can not imagine. Heather has been having a recurring dream, one that is more than real... Sucky summery, I know. R&R please. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters. I only own my characters Heather and Yamato Takeshi (if there is any character ot person named Yamato Takeshi, I'm not stealing your name. I made this one up. ) Enjoy the story!!!

Heather sighed as she gazed at the sakura petals drifting, almost dancing, in the light breeze. Nothing changed.

_"This dream is always the same." She said. A few yards away, a two-story building stood like a stone gathering moss. No one ever went in, no one ever came out. It just stood there, all alone. A brick wall, which seemed to go on forever in both directions, enclosed the building except for a wide opening that looked like a gate was there, but none was._

_The first time she had this dream was about a week ago. At first, she had just wondered among the sakura trees, looking for anybody or anything. That's all there was, the sakura trees, and nothing more. The second time she had this dream, the building showed up, along with the brick fence. That time, she made her way towards the building, but as soon as she reached it, she woke up. It happened again the fourth and fifth time. This time, she just stood there, gazing at it._

_Then everything started to change. The building melted away and disappeared. The sakura trees turned brown and withered into dust. Only the sakura petals remained. At least, they were sakura petals, weren't they? Heather took a closer look and she gasped, for what she saw were not sakura petals, but white feathers._

_"Okay, this is new…" she said. For moment, all she saw were white feathers, and then suddenly, black feathers joined the white ones. Heather stood there, entranced by the way the black and white feathers fluttered and moved in the light breeze. So awe struck was she that she didn't notice the presence behind her._

_Suddenly, she felt pressure build up in her back and shoulders. Searing, hot pain raced through her body as she gripped her shoulders. Her knees buckled underneath her as the pressure seemed to weigh her down. A strangled, pained cry escaped her lips. Her vision became blinding white with pain as the pressure and pain in her back and shoulders grew immensely. Tears of pain and anguish leaked out of her tightly closed eyes._

_'Am I dying? Is this where I'm going to die? But this is just a dream…?!' She thought._

_A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her up against a warm, lean chest._

_'No. You are not dying.' A voice said in her mind. Heather briefly wondered where the masculine voice came from, then another jolt of pain rushed thru her body. The arms tightened their grip._

_'What's happening to me?' she asked in her mind, grinding her teeth from the effort not to cry out in pain._

_'Your body is adjusting.' He said. Heather's t-shirt started to tear in the back. Rivulets of blood started to flow down her sides and back._

_'Adjusting?! Adjusting to what?!' she thought, bewildered by the thought of something horrible happening to her._

_The pain and pressure returned full force. She screamed in pain and gripped the man's arms tightly. In turn, he gripped her, pulling her more to him._

_Amid her screams of pain, Heather heard her t-shirt rip even more. Wetness soon covered her back and what was left of her shirt._

_With one last final scream, her t-shirt fell away, covered in her blood. Weakly, she lifted her head up and looked at the man holding her. Purple eyes looked down at her in an affectionate way. A pensive smile graced his face. But that's not what caught her attention. What caught her attention was what was on his back._

_Stretching out from his back were two huge black wings. They flapped once in a while, spreading black feathers in the air. Both wings came down beside her, caressing and covering her arms and shoulders. Her hands removed themselves from his arms and she brought them in front of her chest, now leaning fully against him._

_Her body felt tired and weary. Her eyelids were becoming heavy and hard to keep open. She felt the man move his hand from her shoulders to the top of her head and her upper back._

_'Sleep now. Your body needs to regain it's strength after the transformation.' He said, his voice soothing to her mind._

_'Transformation?…What…happened to…me?' She asked the man. Her thoughts were becoming sluggish and it was becoming hard to form coherent thoughts. The man gently laid his hand on top of Heather's head. _

_'Look behind you and see.' He said. With a grunt of effort, Heather turned her head to look over her shoulder. She gasped, and then looked over her other shoulder._

_She had wings. One black wing and one white wing. Both were long and elegant, almost as if they were alive. She turned back to look at the man._

_Her vision was growing fuzzy and black around the edges. The man cupped her cheek, keeping her head still._

_'Who…are…you?' she thought tiredly. The man brought his head down and brushed Heather's lips with his own._

_'You will know me when you see me, angel.' He said. Heather felt a small blush bloom on her face. He chuckled as he slowly stroked Heather's cheek with is thumb._

_'When I…see you?' she thought confusingly. He just smiled and continued to stroke her cheek. Heather closed her eyes, enjoying the warm tingling feel of his hand on her cheek…_

End of Prologue


	2. Authur's Note

Thanks to the three people who have reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me, seeing people take such an interest in my story. Again thanks.

**Jocanda – Thanks for your review. The first one that I got! )**

**Ki-chan – Yes, Heather and Tzusuki will meet in real life. I believe it's in the next chapter. **

**Aeris – I look forward to your review if this story turns into a Mary-Sue. And thanks for the nice comments.**

Now I know some people do not like Mary-Sue fics, so I will do my best not to make it one. If any of you reviewers read this story and find that I am starting to write a Mary-Sue, please let me know what part it is, any suggestions you might have, and any comments.

Also, I need your help. I need a good name for the villain of this story. The one I have right now sounds…a little corny. So I will take any suggestions you readers might have. If you want to send it to me personally, my e-mail is or you can AIM me at **KenshinL17**. Thanks again for reviewing and helping me out. )


End file.
